bitbbhfandomcom-20200215-history
300th Episode Spectacular
300th Episode Spectacular is the two-part episode of Season 8, 298th/299th episode overall. Plot Part 1 Today is the 300th episode of the Big Blue House! Bear is hosting a little toast to Pip and Pop. Pop has a grand cheesecake and Pip has gotten some Clammy Cola from the General Store. It turns out Pip doesn't have a clam to grant with. Bear starts out with Ojo who had lost his clam. Ojo has granted a new Snow Bear. His name was Poppy Seed. Bear recommends Snow Bear's long lost cousin. Ojo decides to take Poppy Seed to the kitchen. Next, Bear sees Treelo in Ojo's Room who is trying to sell stuff online, but Bear realizes the website is named WoodBay. Bear told Treelo to sell stuff for a better website. Treelo also uses a flash device to connect into WoodBay instead. Treelo leaves with his laptop as Bear tries to explain. In the Shadow segment, Shadow tells Bear a flashback about a dancing teddy bear (which is reused in two episodes in the past). Bear rushes into the bathroom to get a nice warm shower but finds Tutter who had flushed it down the toilet. An idea comes up to Bear's situation to encourage his friends to brush their teeth. Part 2 On the second part of the 300th episode, Bear puts up a banner in the kitchen and gets everyone ready. A phone call from Ojo receives that she is in the hotel in Florida. It turns out the mice robbers broke in and captured Treelo. Bear has told Ojo to look under the bed and stayed focus. Once Ojo got under the bed, she realizes they didn't want Ojo to be taken away. The robbers went and kidnapped Ojo out of the bed. Now Bear is on the hunt to find Ojo. In the living room, Tutter told Bear that they kidnapped Ojo. The FBI (as mice) decide to tell Bear his bad news if Ojo is not found for ten months, then Ojo will be lost forever and couldn't begin his search. Bear leaves with Tutter crying, and he explains the advantage. At upstairs, Bear helps Pip and Pop out with the soap dispenser not knowing where Ojo is. In the Shadow segment, Shadow tells Bear and Pip and Pop a story about Georgie Porgie in a twist running to the store (reused in A Good Way To Help It). When Bear and Pip and Pop got back to the bathroom, the 300th episode will be announced soon and makes a great musical number (Everybody in the Tub). Once everybody is all clean, the 300th episode is all ready! It turns out Ojo and Treelo had arrived back from Florida 250 miles away. They are now reunited. When the 300th episode is over, Bear gets the house all cleaned up. Now at nighttime, it is Bear and Pip and Pop's turn to find Luna and told her about the 300th episode and the day Ojo and Treelo were kidnapped during the 300th episode. Songs * 300th Episode Theme Song (Songs by Dave Kinnoin and David Yazbek) Part 1 * 300 Episodes in All! (Songs by Bill Obrecht and Peter Lurye) * Brush Brush Bree (Songs by Brian Woodbury) Part 2 * Everybody in the Tub (Songs by Brian Woodbury) * Clean Up the House (Songs by Peter Lurye) * I Deserve to Celebrate the 300th Episode (Songs by Kristen Anderson, Bobby Lopez and Brian Woodbury) * The Goodbye Song (Songs by Peter Lurye) Bear's Sense of Smell Soap (part 1) Caesar Salad (part 2) Shadow's Appearances Ojo's Room (part 1) Left wall in the Upstairs Hallway (part 2) Quotes *300th Episode Spectacular (Quotes) Transcript * 300th Episode Spectacular (Transcript) Credits *300th Episode Spectacular (Credits) Notes *Clean Up the House, Everybody in the Tub and Brush Brush Bree are both songs in the 300th episode. *The second part of the episode references the Taken trilogy. Other Languages *300th Episode Spectacular (Other Languages) Category:Season 8 Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in 2013 Category:2-Parters Category:Specials Category:Episodes in June